


You're My Home

by Anayellow



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anayellow/pseuds/Anayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was left alone and he took care of her. This abandoned child found her home in the most unlikely man in Asgard, the god of mischief. But the child will grow up and somethings are bound change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Her yellow dress waved lightly at the fair wind, her golden curls fell loosely at he elbows length. She spun and laughed loudly as she touched the flowers. The sun was shining shyly, the cool weather seemed to please the girl, in fact, everything seemed to please her at that moment.

He had never seen someone so happy in his entire life. Maybe he was too locked up in his own world to notice other people's happiness. And he was actually asking himself the reason why he was watching the girl playing on the garden. Children, as many other things, didn't hold his interest. But here he was, looking at her, contemplating the easiness it gave him to simply look at her.

In one of her spins she stumbled and fell to the ground, belly down and forehead to the grass. He flinched a bit at her fall, but couldn't move to help her. Help her? Me? No, not going to happen. Let's just say that helping wasn't his first instinct. She put herself on her feet again, shaking the dust off her dress, unaware that her dirty little hands were actually making a much bigger mess on it. He smiled absently at the view. Taking slow steps he approached the girl, she didn't notice him until he spoke.

"What do you do here on your own, child?" She was startled by his sudden comment and looked at him with widely open eyes. It was a very cute look, he couldn't deny, it brought a smile to his face again.

"Oh, mama told me I was allowed out here, until she comes back from the market." The market was very far from the Palace, it didn't make any sense that a mother would leave her child on the royal garden and go all the way to the market and come back to get her. But he knew she wasn't lying, he could tell. She had probably been lied to.

"Is it so?" he asked.   
"Yes, and isn't it wonderful?" she said in another spin.

"Yes, it is." He was a lover of nature himself. "How long has she been gone?"

"I am not sure, sir. I don't have a clock. Oh, is that a maze?" She caught sight of the enormous maze ahead on the garden. "Can we go there? Please?" she said with pleading eyes. When did I become a nanny?

"No. Sorry kid." he gestured with his hand when he said "Not a chance."

They ended up both entering the maze less then 10 minutes later. It was impressive how fast she had convinced him. He wasn't even sure why he accepted after all, he thought of leaving but then she would get into the maze alone and would certainly get lost. And why did he care? Well, good question. He decided to put it aside.

"Have you been here before, sir?" She asked in awe as they entered between the tall green walls that surrounded 'the amazing maze' as she called it. He was amused by this little girl, it had been a long time since he had talked to children. Actually he probably had done it last when he was a child himself. And he found a burden to have to stand all those oafs that got along with his brother.

"Yes, I have. My brother and I used to come here a lot. He would always get lost for hours. I would easily find the way out of it." He didn't mention how but probably not completely honestly. He would trick his brother until he grew inpatient and brought a violent shake with thunder to the whole maze. That, of course, would end up with both the boys being told off by their father.

"Do you have a brother, sir? That must be great! I always wanted a sibling but mama said she can't. I wonder why, it must not be so difficult." He nearly laughed at that. When had he genuinely wanted to laugh? A spontaneous laugh? She was really one of a kind.

"How old are you, child?"   
"Six! Seven next month!" She was so excited about everything all the time, since he laid his eyes on her back there on the garden she had held the same playful and happy expression. Seven years old. He couldn't help but recalling the time when he was that age, running freely inside that maze, pranking his brother.

"This way!" She grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the path to the left.

"No, not that way." he said stoping her.

"But look! It's such a beautiful path! Those flowers are my favourite shade of pink!" He then, kneeled in front of her to get to her eye level.

"Beauty can be a trap, my dear." he said seriously to her. She stared at him for a moment, their eyes locked.

"You are beautiful, sir. Are you a trap?" He was startled by her comment and question, for a moment he didn't know what to say. Finally, he found his words.

"Maybe. And that's why you shouldn't wander off with a stranger. Least of all with me." He stood up and walked leaving her behind.

"You don't appear to be bad at all, sir. Most adults don't like to talk to kids. I hate it how they treat me like a baby!" she said while rushing in front of him, she ran to other paths and returned then ran ahead of him like a crazy blind bird.

He walked calmly to where he knew was the way out. Minutes later he found the exit and noticed it was too quiet, something was missing. Oh yes, there was a girl with him. He decided to sit and wait for a bit before using his magic to find her, when she jumped in front of him with a 'boo'!

"You're too slow, sir." She said with a giggle. Impressive! She could find the way out alone and this fast! This girl now held more of his attention than before. He kneeled again and asked her for her name.

"Amelia, but mama calls me Amy. And you, sir? What is your name?"

"They call me Loki."

A/N: I have edited the chapters. I tried to correct all the mistakes but there might be a few left. I'm sorry for that. I'd love to know what you think of the story! I have it all finished. I plan to post a chapter per week. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

200 years earlier

"Father! They have broken into the dungeons again!" Thor stormed into the King's throne. The ground shaked and Odin stood up with a worried semblant.

"Loki." he whispered.

Both father and son hurried to the dungeons while the royal army attacked the invasors.

"Who are they, father?" Thor asked loudly.

"That's not important, Thor. I have a feeling that I know who is behind this. An invasion, the perfect cue for an escape."

"Wait, father. Don't you think you're judging too soon?"

"I can judge anytime I want and I can tell you that..."

Odin was now in front of Loki's cell, the barrier completely gone, all the prisioners were out and a few being rendered by the guards. But Loki was lying in his bed, facing the ceiling.

"What, Odin?" He said without turning to face the old man. "Surprised to see me?"

Odin was indeed very surprised to see that Loki hadn't escaped, his cell was open and he was totally free, yet, there he was.

"One of his illusions, father?"

"You still can't tell, Thor?" Thor would never be able to recognize it when Loki used his tricks, but Odin knew it wasn't. It was his son, in front of him.

"At last you came to visit." Loki said sitting in the bed to face the men. "I am thrilled." His sarcasm never gone from his tone.

"Stay here with him, Thor. I must see how the attack is going, it seems it's under control now." Odin went out down the long corridors.

"Oh, no." Complained Loki. "Can't you change my babisitter, daddy?"

"Loki, why didn't you escape?"

"Oh, you shouldn't suggest it, Thor, I might go for it."

"You had your chance. Why?" As if he couldn't pass through Thor, ha. But he didn't want to, his look turned into a much serious one now.

"Escape to what end, Thor? Where to go? Until when? There's no point, anyway."

Thor was completely stunned by his answer. Yes, jail really changes a man. 200 years had had a deep effect on Loki, Thor could hardly recognize the man that spoke to him just now.

 

\---

Loki walked in the royal garden now. The weather was cool and the sun was goldening the grass, the silence was comforting. The fair breeze swaying his hair in front of his face. In consequence of his honesty, Odin decided to shorten his sentence. Loki didn't complain, although he didn't really long for freedom anymore. Loki ususally wandered around the palace looking stern and taciturn. He didn't have amusement anymore, his striving for power and victory were gone. He was defeated, out of his world and away from his kind, living as an asgardian, but constantly reminding himself that he wasn't one of them. Alone. He had accepted it a long ago in the dungeons, alone was what he had. He didn't really need anything else.

A laugh caught his attention and he turned to see a little girl playing happily ahead of him.


	3. Chapter 3

"You've got a funny name, sir."

"You've got an ordinary one, Amelia." They were seated under a tree. Sitting on the grass, one thing Loki hadn't done in a long time.

"Mama says it's after my grandma, I didn't get to know her. Who chose your name, Mr. Loki?"

"I have no idea." He said as if he couldn't care less, but he wondered for a moment.

"I am getting rather tired, Mr. Loki."

He knew her mother wans't coming back. Looking at her innocent face, who would do such a thing? He felt rage inside him, he wanted to punish whoever did this to her. He pushed his anger aside and welcomed the care he felt for the girl. It was odd, he didn't care for anyone, besides his late mother. But as much as he tried to push it aside he stillfelt an intense urge to protect this girl.

It was now past the sixth hour and the sunlight was fading. She eased herself to the grass and caurled up in a ball, looking up at him.

"This market must be very far." She said with heavy eyelids. He felt sorry for her, he knew the pain that awaited this girl, and he would do anything to keep her from it.

Minutes ago she was fast asleep, her curls falling over her face. Loki brushed them aside gently with his fingers and admired the girl's angelic features. He took her in his arms and walked back to the palace. What was he doing? Well, whatever it was, he wasn't going to stop now. So many years had passed but to Loki it was as if Frigga was still there. And right now he missed her greatly, she would know what to do, how to take care of this defenseless girl.

"Edna." He called for the head maid. "I need a room for the girl and arrange a maid for her, please."

10 years later

Amelia woke up when the light hit her face, her courtains let the yellow morning sunlight in slightly. After a few moments recovering from the sleep, she had her eyes wide open and a sudden smile covered her face. It was today! The day she would know Alfheim. She was so excited about traveling to another realm, she could hardly sleep that night.

She maneged to get ready in 10 minutes, light yellow dress and brown flat boots. Her blonde curls fell unruled down her shoulders down to her waist . With light steps she hurried to Loki's chambers.

"Wakey wakey!" she shouted opening his door. Not a sign of him awakening. She knew he wasn't a morning person, few times was she successful in waking him up in the morning.

"Come, come!" said the girl entering the room and closing the door after her.

"You're not going to spend this beautiful morning in bed, are you?" she stopped in front of him, the man still fast asleep.

"You are insufferable, do you know that?" she said with a sigh and fell onto bed beside him. She laid in her right side, arm folded under her head and faced him for a few minutes. Then she brought her hand to his hair. He was a handsome man, the most handsome she had ever seen. Everytime a girl commented with her about a cute boy, Amy would imediately compare him to Loki. He was her pattern of beauty. And the males in Asgard couldn't compete with him at all, at least that was her opinion. Nevertheless, it was only innocent thoughts of a girl discovering the world. She had yet not realised that his presence was becoming more alluring every day, and why she longed for his company all the time.

The quietness of the room and the peacefull face of Loki made her slowly drift into sleep again, with her hand in his cheek. It wasn't long before that that he awoke feeling the warm touch on his face. Loki wasn't surprised, it wasn't the first time she laid in his bed.  
\---  
He woke up to loud knocking on his door. Who could it be at this time? Maybe an enemy attack? As soon as opened the door small arms were around his waist. He was very surprised to see Amelia there in his chambers. He had menaged to place her in a room next to his, but had never brought her to his room. The girl was smart enough to find it on her own.

"What's wrong?" He asked trying to untangle her from him, thinking how inappropriate that would look for a passing by servart. Not that he cared at all but the girl didn't deserve that.

"They were there!...They ... their faces..." She said sobbing copiously.

"Shhhhh..." He kneeled to calm her down. "It was a dream."

She continued crying and trying to form words to explain what she had dreamed of. It had happened before, Amy had repeated nightmares about her mother being taken form her. It was now two weeks after she was left on the garden on that evening and brought to the palace by Loki. He was still the only person she showed a bit of trust. The first days she wouldn't speak at all, only to him and Edna, who had been very caring with her.

But tonight the dream was imensely worse, she couldn't bare the thought of it. His hands on each side of her face made her calm down a bit and she simply stared at him for several moments, drawing comfort from those deep green eyes. Loki wiped off her tears and stood taking her hand.

"It's everything alright, Amelia. It was just a dream."

"Uhum" She hummed. "Wha.. no!" She said when he started walking her out of his room to the corridor. "Don't leave me there, don't...please..." She hugged him like she was being forced away from him, tighter than he thought she could. He sighed heavily.

"You can't stay here, girl. You need to get back to your chambers, it's still a long way till dawn and you should sleep." She only cried and sobbed more to his stomach.

He stood there for a minute, considering whatever he should do. Then hesitantly he took her in his arms and carried her to his room again, placing the girl in his bed. She snuggled into the covers and her sobs subsided. Only shiny streams of tears rolling down slowly. She cleared them off with her small hand and smiled relieved. Her eyes amazed him, how could she be so innocent? Anyone watching this scene would condemn him for welcoming a seven years old girl into his bed, but there she laid contently, like it was the best place she could ever be.

Loki laid beside her and watched as she fastly fell asleep, no more signs of crying on her angelic face. He slept too, content to see her safe beside him.

xx

From that day on, she would always come to him after a nightmare. She loved sleeping in his room. Although hers was a great and comfortble one, she hated being there alone. She missed her mother so much it hurt. She cried everynight. But he didn't let her sleep in there with him, only when she had one of her terrible nightmares and strongly refused to leave his room.

The years passed and Amelia progressed in her studies very fast, she had a brilliant mind which amazed all the instructors in Asgard. The girl could master any subject with excelency. Loki was happy to see her doing well on school, but he could notice she wasn't a happy girl anymore, not like that day in the gardens, and he understood her. He wasn't well himself yet and his breakdown had been a long time ago. These things hurt deep and lastinly.

He begun to do little attempts of cheering her up, taking her on a trip now and then, she loved the fields and had a passion for riding horses. He gave her a mare and would weekly give her riding lessons. She awaited eagerly for those ocasions.

Today was the second day she spent withouht seeing Loki. Her mood wasn't the best and her head ached so much she couldn't sleep. She had asked her instructors where Loki was but the answer was not of help. They said he had gone somewhere for business and had no date of returning. She was desolated, it wasn't the same without him there. For the last 5 years it was rare a night when he wouldn't come to say goodnight and ask her how her day was. He would tell her about his and about the realms he visited in his youth. Now he rarely left Asgard, but found his ocupation on developing magic and physics studies.

Late that night Loki came back from his tiresome travel to Vanaheim. How he hated that realm! He qickly bathed and fell dead to his bed, he thought it was too late to see Amy and she would be already asleep. He missed her badly, her gleeful face playing in his memory. He couldn't even close his eyes before his door came open and Amy entered the room. He had given her the keys in case she had her nightmares, but she shouldn't use in in any other case.

She locked the door behind her and walked slowly to the side of his bed, with wide open eyes and an expression of a guilty child. She had used the keys in a not-nighmare ocasion.

"Another nightmare?" He asked worried.

She shook her head and he understood, a few tears fell down her cheeks and he motioned for her to come to his side in bed. She hastly complied and buried her face in his neck, not restraining the tears that wetted his shirt.

"I missed you..." She said to his neck. "Where were you?"

He gently lifted her chin with his index finger and wiped off her tears. " I missed you too, dear Amy." Then he kissed her forehead and she rested her head in his chest. "I went to Vanaheim, I am sorry I didn't tell you beforehand but I really couldn't, it was an emergency." She was a lot calmer now . He laid her head on the pillow and eased himself beside her. "I will tell you about it tomorrow, now sleep." He gave her a small smile which she corresponded and closed her eyes. She slept well that night, finally at ease after seeing Loki again. He too, was very happy, coming back home had been a pleasure since Amy came to his life. She made him feel wanted, he made her feel at home.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki considered her for a while, his fingers lightly touching her rosy cheek. She was trully cute, although she was grown up and almost reaching adulthood, he still saw her as a child. His lovely child. Amy stirred a bit at his touch and he withdrew his hand, not wanting to awake her, but it was too late. She rolled a bit recovering from the sleepiness and faced him with sleepy eyes.

"Good morning." her soft voice reached his ears.

"I need to get that key back." He said with an amused smile.

"You can try haha" she smiled rubbing her eyes. "And besides, this room is far too big for you to stay here on your own!"

"I enjoy solitude, you know." he said and she seemed a bit hurt. As soon as he saw it he took her hand and stroked it lightly. But I enjoy your company more, little brat." She giggled a bit and hugged him. They were incredibly close and Amy wanted to remain like that forever. His smell was so good and his body exhaled a comfortable warmth. He couldn't deny he wanted it too, but his mind kept telling him off. When did he grow a conscience?

"You're wearing your boots in my bed again, aren't you?" he asked as he felt her foot touch his leg.

"Opps. Sorry, Mr. Neat." She was the only being in all the realms he would allow to tease him in such manner. Her big green eyes saved her every time.

"Why are you here so early, anyway?" He broke the embrace and sat in bed lazily.

"Hey! Alfalheim! You promised!" She sat in bed, too, facing him.

"Oh my!" He said rubbing his forehead. "I swear I was remembering it before I slept last night."

"Oh well, we should have gone right then, when you were remembering."

"Don't worry, Amy, there's plenty of time. We're still going." He stood up then and walked to his restroom. She laid in bed again, enjoying that delicious smell of him.

\- x -

"Where are you going?" Thor asked seeing Loki and Amy walking towards the Bifrost.

"It's none of your business." Loki said dryly. Thor couldn't expect different.

"Loki, can I tell him?" She whispered and she took his silence as a yes. "We're going to Alfalheim!" She said with her usual enthusiasm.

"Are you mad?" Thor asked Loki a familiar question.

"Haven't you figured that one out yet, brother?"

"Sincerely, Amy, I don't know how you stand him." Thor said, Loki was never in the mood to talk to Thor.

"I am a fighter, you know." She said pretending it was a tough burden.

"I might as well leave you there if it's convenient." Loki said teasing her while he took her hand to hurry her up.

"You wouldn't!" She embraced his arm.

"Try me." He said with a playful tone. Both knew he was jesting, he would never let her go.

"You're still mean to Thor." She observed. He cast her a tired look and looked straight ahead again. "He has been nice to me, well, at least he is now."  
\---  
"Are you out of your mind?" Thor asked Loki, no, he more likely thundered at Loki. "You found a girl outside and now brought her here? What are you now? A nanny?"

"Shut up, Thor. It's none of your business." Loki didn't want to deal with Thor right now, he was too busy considering what he should do with the girl.

"Father won't..."

"Don't put your father in this, he has nothing to do with my life anymore."

"You're right. I just hope you are not planing to use this girl for one more of your plottings."

Loki's rage was evident in his face but he still held it back. He didn't have to prove anything to anyone, least of all to Thor. He hated the thought of someone causing harm to the child, he was going to protect her. But Thor didn't need to know it now, he would see it and swallow his words and accusations later.

"Shut. Up. And get out of my way I have things to do now. Much more important than listening to your lack of reasoning." And thus Loki left Thor alone in the corridor and entered the room Edna had placed the girl in.

"Excuse me, Edna. Did she wake up??"

"No, sir. She's been asleep since you brought her."

"Good." He was antecipating that as soon as she woke up she would have lots of questions and he wasn't prepared for that. "You are dismissed, Edna. Good night." The maid left the room and Loki walked to the side of her bed. She slept so peacefully, he almost wished she would never wake up, so she wouldn't suffer. Then he realized the absurdness of his thought and scolded his own mind. He wanted her alive and well. But... why? He met this girl less than a day before and he was goint to assume the responsability for her? He? Who didn't care for anything or anyone anymore, not even for himself? But what to do? As much as he thought about the matter, he couldn't come with a solution.

'Let's see what happens next.' Was his thought for now. Then he sat on a comfy chair beside her bed and waited for her to wake up, falling asleep, too, in the process. He didn't mind sleeping in a chair, he had had worse.


	5. Chapter 5

Walking through Alfheim wasn't very different from walking on Asgard, people would stare at the girl and boys cast her a look now and then. She was a very pretty girl, a long list of warriors were interested in her and she was only seventeen. Of course it bothered Loki immensily, he reasoned it was because he didn't want to lose her to an oaf. She would, eventually, find someone and marry. Oh, the thought made him a bit sick.

They reached the market area and there were lots of people all around.

"That is the Royal Palace of Alfheim."Loki pointed to the big castle to their right. "And there," he turned her to the left, "is where we'll see the sunset. It is beautiful."

Amy looked around trying to catch sight of everything. It was all so different, but she liked it. They continued walking to where Loki said there was a park. Loki had to be careful not to meet certain people, specially the Solensons. They'd had a huge fight in the past, when Loki was still a training warrior. And after everything he had done, none of the realms was a safe place to be. But for her, for his dear Amy, he would take the risk.

They walked peacefully, content with each other's company. Finally Amy could see the park, it was beautiful, there were different species of flowers, she had always loved flowers.

"Look, Loki!" She shouted while running in front of him. "Are those Asgeneas?"

Did she just shout his name? Oh, well, he hadn't told her not to, anyway.

"Amy." He said when he reached her side again. "Try not to shout my name, please. Or we may have problems."

"Do you've got enemies here?" She asked with wide open eyes.

"Hah, where do I not?"

Amelia knew about his crimes in the past, he had told her himself. It took him years to tell everything but when he did, she would simply say 'that's in the past." Loki didn't trust himself on that, and he tried to stop her from trusting him, but the girl wouldn't change her mind. And she was ever so angry to see how they treated him, like a criminal. Loki didn't mind at all, he didn't want simpathy from those stupid asgardians.

Simpathy was out of his reality, 200 years arested on his own and all the lie his life had been, made him shut the door to any love or simpathy. But seventeen years ago someone knocked on that door, and he slowly granted her entrance. It was difficult to learn how to deal with it, suddenly someone cared for him. And a child's care is the most pure kind there is, they love you unconditionably, they depend on you.

At first he wasn't very receiving, he would act bluntly and regret afterwards. He could be blunt, gross, mean to anyone but her. As time passed and the temporary stay of the girl became permanent, he stopped fighting it and accepted her simpathy, treating her likewise.

Time passed unoticedly and Amy was getting rather hungry.

"Loki." She said in a whisper although she didn't have to. "Hungry." They were lying on the grass in a lovely spot on the park, hidden from the street and where you could only see the sky between tree leaves.

"Very well then, let's have lunch." He stood up and offered his hand which she took and stood on her feet, shaking the dust off her dress. Then when she stopped and looked at him, he was staring with a trance face.

"Loki?" She would whisper his name every time, just to play.

"Nothing, dear, I am just recalling that day we met, you did it just like that, shaking the dust off your dress." He had a smile and despite the fact that the thought of that day brought her memories of her mother, she smiled too.

"How have you grown." He observed.

She gave him a smile and seemed thoughtful, Loki knew that look, she wanted to say something. As they walked Amy worked the gears in her head and then finally she touched his arm, making he stop.

"Thank you, Loki, for everything." She looked him in the eyes and then rose in her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek.

There they were again, so close. She pulled back and stood there looking at him, no words would fit the moment. Her eyes shifted to his lips and he froze. Was she thinking of...? No, she is just a girl...

Amy had seen people kissing on the lips before and wondered what it felt like. And Loki had the most beautiful lips she had ever seen. The thought made her breath quicken and she felt her body in fire, that was new.

When her eyes looked back at his he raised a hand to put a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Lunch is waiting, hungry lady." He said as he placed her hand in his arm and then they walked, all the tension drifting away. Both avoiding to think of what had just happened, although both could say they quite enjoyed it.

The place was nice, Amy thought, she was loving this realm so far. The food was different but nevertheless, good. Amy was always one to eat anything, it was easy to keep her fed.

"How long till the sunset?" She asked . They sat on this bar with tables with a fair flowery roof.

"About six hours."

"What will we do next?" She was eager to see as much as she could, six hours was too little but would have to do.

"I could show you the north but I am afraid it'll be too cold for you."

"It's no problem, the cold never bothered me anyway." (I couldn't resist)

"Don't I know?" He asked and she could sense a lecture coming.

"Yes, yes, I know I exagerated that time. But I survived and it only shows how resilient I am!"

"We've had this talk." He said still finishing his lunch.

"And we agreed about that." She said still smiling.

"No, we didn't."

"Yes, we did."

"No, we didn't and you missy, don't try to trick the god of mischief."

"I have succeedded before."

"Hahaha you think you have!"

"You know I have."

"You are unsuferable!"

"And so are you!" She said imitating his tone.

"Loki?" A voice startled them while they stared at each other then both looked up to see who called him and look! it was an old friend.

"Adessa." Loki said and Amy noticed he had the worried face. Who was she?


	6. Chapter 6

"Adessa." Loki said and Amy noticed he had the worried face. Who was she?

Loki stood up and nodded in akcnowledge of her, briefly.

"What a surprise! I never thought I would see you here again!" The woman's voice was loud and it annoyed Amy, actually all about her annoyed Amy. Adessa was connected to the royal family of Alfheim, she was tall and had a body many men would drool at. Her hair was dark brown and it was held in a knot with a few curls falling disarranged. Her face was ordinary, thought Amelia, She had red lisptick on, which Amy thought very showy. And most of all, she didn't like the way that woman looked at Loki.

"It's a quick trip." Loki said quite dryly. Adessa laughed a bit in a conceited way and sat herself at the same table they were. Loki sat again, clearly aware that Amy didn't like Adessa, which wasn't rare for the woman had quite a temper.

"Who is the child?" She asked gesturing to Amy. Yeah that was it, she officially didn't like the woman.

"This is Amelia of Asgard." Loki said casting a slightly amused look at Amy knowing she probably was plotting to rip Adessa's head by now.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Amelia of Asgard." Amy tried her best to give a natural smile. "And what are you two?" What a curious person she is! Amy thought.

"She's a friend." Loki wasn't very pleased with the woman's presence either.

"It's been a long time." Adessa said disregarding Amy.

"It has." Loki said.

"You have changed a lot; one could doubt you are Loki Odinson by seeing you now."

"One would be right to." He thought the news of him had spread to Alfheim, how come she didn't know?

"My father would like to see you, why don't you come visit? I still live in the same place."

All Amy could think of was 'please say no please say no'.

"I am sorry but I am afraid we don't have the time." Loki said much to Amy's relief.

"Oh, where are you going then?" *puff* her head exploded, at least in Amy's mind.

"The Gray Pond." Said Loki after a quick thought. He wasn't planning that but was the first thing that came to his mind and it was far from where they were so would have to do.

"Oh, I love the Gray Pond! And I quite fancy a walk, the weather is pleasant today."

Amy gave Loki 'The Look' and he knew Adessa noticed it. The woman didn't care, she had always been crazy for Thor but he dumped her after their first date, since then she invested in Loki. He never liked her but he couldn't lose his charming posture so he used to encourage her flirting. But that was a long ago, he was young and vain. He wasn't interested in her at all, actually, it had been a while since he'd last had a woman. He didn't feel the need to, women were annoying and vain. He couldn't stand Jane of Midgard and Sif even less, he wondered if Amy would become like them, no, not his Amy.

Recusing her company would be a difficult task if Loki were a nice man which was not the case in here, let's be honest.

"I believe we will have to recline, but it was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Woodphrey."

She had seen that coming, but she wouldn't let the chance slip away, she might never see Loki again and she had to try and get what she wanted, she always did.

"If you are sure, Odinson. I will give your regards to the Woodphrey, they'll love to know you're around."

Damn the minx, he knew she would. Her brothers were in the list of people to avoid in Alfhaim, normally he wouldn't run from a fight but he couldn't risk Amy's security and he wasn't really in the mood.

I am afraid we have to suffer her company, or I'll have to suffer her brother's and they are far worse to deal with, believe me.

Loki's voice echoed in Amy's mind. She wasn't used to this telepathy thing yet, at hearing his words she jumped and felt suddenly embarrassed, recomposing herself she thought back to him.

Alright, what a problem seeker you were, huh?

They seem to seek ME. Loki thought and offered Adessa his arm. The woman smiled victorious and Amy had a fierce look where their arms were joined, she didn't like it, why did he have to touch her?

It's the custom here, my dear, nothing more. His voice was in her mind again. Damn, he heard that.

…

A few days ago Loki had taught her the art of telepathy, but she wasn't very inclined to it. Amy had a hard time trying to get it right.

"Clear your mind" Loki said to Amy. They were seated cross legged in a quiet spot, inside the maze, they would often go there, Amy to escape from her History lessons and Loki to escape from people in general.

"It is clear." She said with eyes closed.

Can you hear me? Nothing.

"It clearly isn't, you're not listening to my voice."

"Speak louder then." She teased.

"You're lucky not to hear my thoughts now, brat."

"Always so lovely."

"Can you concentrate, please?"

She shut her eyes again, really trying to clear her mind, he saw her efforts and decided to try something he saw his instructors doing to those who had more difficulty, he approached her and touched her face with both his hands cupping her cheeks. She opened her eyes surprised by his gesture and met his eyes, he ran his fingers lightly over her eyelids closing them and trying his best to transfer his thoughts to her.

He had touched her many times but it still surprised her, always so gently, she loved the warmth of his hand on her skin, his thumb caressing her left cheek lightly. It was making it harder for her to concentrate like this.

He could slowly feel their thoughts connecting and tried to reach her main trace of thoughts. Then he felt it, this was different, his experience with telepathy had reached the thoughts but never the feelings, the emotions. He felt what she felt, and it felt really good, he felt how she enjoyed being with him, his touch on her skin, he wanted to withdraw his hands but found himself unable to do so, it was a strong connection they shared.

Hello, Amy.

Hello, Loki. It's working! She thought excited!

It is, I told you you could do it. Now I will withdraw my hands keep concentrating on my voice, talk to me.

She didn't want him to take his hands off and he could feel that.

Tell me how was your morning. Loki asked in her mind, his voice sounded clear, it was amazing!

It was quite good, except you were not there and I had to stand Mr. Downson for hours. You know I enjoy my lessons much more when you give them. She thought with a complaining tone.

I know, I couldn't attend this morning, sorry dear. You can open your eyes now.

And then she did, they looked at each other and she smiled so happy that it was finally happening. He smiled too, everything was so exciting with her. Amy's smile gave him the happiness he had never had.

They continued talking through the day. Few words were spoken between the two at dinner, what seemed odd for all the people around. As Amy grew up, she got acquainted with the ladies of Asgard like Sif and Fizha, Thor's wife. At first, Amy would take her meals isolated with Loki in their balcony, but as time went by Fizha started to invite Amy to take the meals in the dining room with the royalty. During her first year in the royal palace she only stayed with Loki, but at the second she started mingling. It wasn't always that Loki joined the royal meals, it depended on his moods, sometimes Amy convinced him to and sometimes he would go for himself.

Amy and Loki sat silent at the dining table, contemplating the looks of people intrigued by it. Loki wasn't one of much talking except when around Amy.

What do you think they're thinking? Amy asked in an amused tone.

Maybe that we are probably in no good terms. He thought without looking at her.

As if! She thought, have we ever argued?

Now he looked at her.

I believe not my lady, I have an impressive patience with you, you see.

Ha! I am a sweet of a person, that's why!

Yes, you do kind of look like a cup cake today with this colored dress. Amy suppressed a laughter and pretended to be coughing. Now Loki smiled too and looked at her again.

You'd look even better with a cherry on top of your head, my sweet Amy.

Now she couldn't hold it, Amy laughed and felt embarrassed, she blushed easily, Loki thought it very cute the way her cheeks reddened contrasting her white skin.

Everybody looked at Amy and she tried to keep serious again.

See what you've done? She snapped at him rather angry.

Yes, dear. And I quite enjoyed it.

Odin looked at the pair and he knew and Loki knew he knew, and so did Amy. Odin was ready to scold the dark haired god, but he had realized a long ago how he seemed to have changed since Amy came around. Loki had closed himself in his own world of bitterness, but somehow Amy made her way into it and made it sweeter. Odin decided to overlook the pair, and both Loki and Amy were thankful that he did.

"You can read every mind you want to?" Amy asked as both laid in his bed. She went there every night and now and then she would stay the night.

"Not really." Loki answered, his eyes not leaving the book in his hands. He sat with his long legs stretched and elegantly crossed while Amy was laid on her back playing with her blond locks. "The said person has to allow it. Or…be forced to."

"How do you force it?" She turned her head to him with curious eyes.

"Am I creating a monster?" He simply said still reading.

I have noticed. His voice echoed in her mind.

"What?" She asked surprised.

I seem to have noticed that you love this bed.

So you heard me thinking that just now?

Yes.

Can you read all my thoughts from now on?

He looked at her and pondered for a while.

I know you want to say yes but the answer is no.

Your talent is impressive.

Don't I know? She grinned widely.

You have to lock your mind, allow it only to me. There are many others able to use telepathy around here and we don't want them in your mind.

But how do I do that?

It is your mind, you are in control. Just think of it. You can allow what you wish to whoever you wish.

Cool!

A few more minutes passed in silence.

Loki.

Yes, dear.

"Can I stay tonight?" She asked without looking at him, her eyelids heavy with sleep.

He looked at her so tenderly, a warm feeling building in his chest as he bent down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. Her lips twitched to a satisfied smile. She raised her hand and touched his soft hair, holding him there for a second longer.

"Good night, Loki." She whispered softly, her breath causing the warm feeling in his chest to strengthen.

"Good night, my love." And then she drifted to sleep, as happy as she could be beside her most beloved person in the world, her friend, her hero, her home.


	7. Chapter 7

The walk to The Gray Pond was not pleasent at all, Amy was burning in anger inside, how dare that annoying woman spoil her so expected trip? It should have been her the one to hold Loki's arms, the one to talk to him all the time, it was her day with Loki, it was not fair!

Loki wasn't satisfied either, he could sense Amy's disapproval and it hurt him, he wanted to make it her day, her special trip. And always he did what he wanted, right?

"And then he left. Like father always says, the ones who stay are the one who deserve it." Adessa continued telling about... what was it? Well, who cares?

Don't worry Amy, we're almost there.

Hmmf. Was her answer.

I am sorry. He said with a sorrowful look at her and she melted.

It's all fine. She smiled shortly at him; he always got her with those eyes.

"It was of an ancient-of-somewhere, Mr. Watfudgheduff, or something."

Amy and Loki stopped and turned their eyes to Adessa immediately at hearing the name.

"What name did you just say?" Loki asked very curiously.

...

"Watf...ugue..ff" Said the girl.

"Hmm, that won't do." Said Thor.

Loki and Thor had been looking for the girl's origin since she came to the palace, but hadn't found much. She kept saying she came from a small village called Oliebs, but no one in there knew of her, no relatives, no friends, nothing. She had said a few names but none of the people she knew. The people thought she was crazy, Thor thought she was lying, Loki believed her.

"Think further." Said Thor with no measure of kindness. He gave her a paper and pencil but she only stared at it. She was ashamed she hadn't leant how to read and write yet, it only made her cry more. "Someone must have sent her, she's a liar."

"Shut up, Thor." Loki said with anger towards his not-brother as he went to hold the sobbing seven year old girl into his arms. She hugged his neck strongly and sobbed into his shoulder. He ran his hand through her hair and soon she was calm again, her sobs subsided and he laid her in her bed.

"It's ok, don't mind that gross air headed man."

"You...believe me?" She asked with a weak voice.

"I do."

"Thank you." She sniffed again and held his hand, "You're very kind, Sir."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew me, child."

"Watfudgheduff." She said and soon she was surprised she could remember it.

"Wow, that's an odd name, I am not surprised you couldn't remember it."

"Watfudgheduff, Watfudgheduff..." she kept saying so she wouldn't forget it again. It was the only surname she could remember, her mother said it was her father's.

"Sleep now, don't you worry about it anymore." Loki said covering her small body with a blanket. Then he made to leave but she held his hand tightly.

"No...Don't leave..." she pleaded and he couldn't deny her it. He looked around thinking about the weirdness of that situation, a former prisoner, a monster, beside such an angelic girl, a child. He took his seat beside her in bed and waited patiently until she was asleep. She was alone, abandoned by her family, he could relate to that. His mind had a million thoughts running through it but the main one and the one he feared most was 'I will protect you, little one.'

...

"Mr. Watfudgheduff, do you know about him?" Adessa asked.

"I have heard." Loki said without taking his eyes off Amy, she was paralyzed. They had searched in the whole of Asgard and had not found a clue about this name, even she had thought herself crazy.

"Can you tell me more about him?" Loki was very interested in every detail he could get.

"I don't know about him, I only know he was a citizen of nowhere, father said no one really knows where he was from."

"Was? What happened to him?" Amy asked with her characteristic curiosity and big eyes.

"I don't know that either, but they speak of him as in the past, one can take his own conclusions."

Loki could go talk to Adessa's father, he certainly had more to tell about it.

"There it is!" Adessa exclaimed joyfully at seeing the pond. "Oh! It's the best season for it! Come; let's take some of its water!" She ran to the pond side leaving Amy alone with Loki, at last.

"It's him." Amy said.

"I could be."

"We agreed a long ago that there's not a chance someone has that name and isn't even related to the man that may be my father." It was an odd name.

"She doesn't know much about him but her father may do. I plan on talking to him but I believe it can wait a day."

"No! Let's go there!" Amy exclaimed exalted.

"Shhh.." He said placing his hands gently in both sides of her head and then brought her to a hug. "I don't want to risk your security, her family and ... Odin's are rivals from a long age, they won't be happy to see me and neither will they share any information, I am afraid."

"But..." She could only say into his chest.

"I will talk to Thor and Odin." He said pulling off to look her in the eyes again, "We will talk to him and we will see what secrets lie in your past, my dear Amelia Watfudgheduff."

She had no doubt he would, Amy believed him, always had and always would. Still in his arms she started feeling a breeze blowing and making her hair wave.

"It's really a wonderful view." she said admiring the Gray Pond. "What's with the water?"

"The founts of Alfheim are full of a rare kind of basalt; it does no harm, only colors the water. There is a huge concentration of this mineral in this pond, more than in all the other around."

"That's so cool! I want to touch it!" Of course she would, Amelia was one to poke everything with a stick, his curious girl.

They hung around the Gray Pond for a long time, at least it felt like it to Amy. Adessa was beside Loki again, touching, flirting...aah she had that feeling burning inside her, she had never felt it before, what was it?

Finally Loki came to sit beside her on the grass.

"Let's take our leave, I can't stand that woman any longer."

Really? I thought you were enjoying it. She thought angrily. Well, she didn't intend for him to hear it but her anger made her lose mind control and he heard it clearly.

"Why did you isolate yourself here?" He asked not letting her know he heard her thoughts.

She didn't have to answer, he could feel it, telepathy with her was always especial, he could feel her feelings and he felt it now, she was jealous.

You don't have to be jealous, Amy. He slid his hand to touch hers, like he never had before. They slowly intertwined their fingers, heat emanating from each hand. Her breath quickened again, like it lately did when she was very close to him.

"I'm not..." She started saying but then his hand was on her face, caressing her cheek softly. He caressed her hair and her neck, she closed her eyes and let herself sink into the contact, it felt amazing, for both of them. Then he leaned into her and surprised her with his hot breath on her ear.

"You own my heart." Her heartbeat raced, he could hear her panting and it made him mad, he wanted to lie her down in the grass and kiss her soft lips, he wanted to hold her in his arms forever. Are you out of your mind? He thought only to himself. He couldn't do that, it was Amy! His Amy! He didn't want to scare her so he pulled away gently, and she hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I ..." She said nervously playing with the buckle on his coat. "I like it when you get this close to me."

He had to break the contact or he wouldn't control himself, he needed to take a safe distance. Kissing her again on top of her head he stood up and offered her his hand, she took it and they walked away from the pond, not even bothering with Adessa, there was only the two of them, only each other in their world. They didn't need anything else.

Tension dissipated slowly but the feeling that something was happening remained in both their minds, Loki was worried, and Amy was amazed. He knew what was happening, and he dreaded the thought of hurting her innocent heart, no, it would be perfect, he would make it perfect to her. Or at least it was his wish.

The sunset in Alfheim was really stunning, Amy loved Asgard's more, though. They talked and laughed relishing in the easiness of the moment. Both thinking there was no better place to be in all the realms.


End file.
